Falling For My Teacher
by WhitherThouGoestIWillGo
Summary: It all started on the first day of senior year. The day I met him. Gosh, it was all kinds of wrong. But we couldn't help it. Looking back now I can see how stupid we were. But we were in love. How could we have stopped? How could we have said no? If I had a chance to go back and change it, I wouldn't. I wouldn't change a damn thing. It was perfect. He was perfect. We were perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: all human, AU. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare**

 _Prologue_

It all started on the first day of senior year. It was the day that I met him. Gosh, it was all kinds of wrong. But I couldn't help it. We couldn't help it. It was like the heavens had opened above us and told us, _yes, this is what's meant to be._ Looking back now I can see how stupid we were. But we were in love. How could we have stopped? How could we have said no? If I had a chance to go back and redo it all, make different choices, I wouldn't. I wouldn't change a damn thing. It was perfect. He was perfect. We were perfect.

 _Chapter 1_

 _Fall Out Boy_ blared through the speakers on her alarm clock, startling her awake. She groaned and sat up, stretching as she pulled her tangled red curls up into a knot on the top of her head. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. She squinted at herself in the mirror and sighed. _First day of senior year_ , she thought glumly, _only 180 days to go_.

The house was quiet, as it always was now that her brother had moved away. She never really saw her parents either, always on business trips or in the office working. She only saw them on the weekends and usually that was the day she didn't stay home. She didn't mind it. She liked the peace and quiet and the parents who didn't really care what she did.

It'd be a lonely life if not for her group of crazy friends who drove her nuts half the time but loved them to death. First, there was Simon, who she'd been friends with forever. He was he geeky friend who would watch tv shows with and go to all her favorite bands' concerts with. Then there was Isabelle, Simon's girlfriend, and her closest girl friend. Isabelle was who Clary would talk to about boys and fashion and all of that girly stuff. Then there was her brother Alec, who'd graduated the year before, and Magnus, Alec's boyfriend. And then last but not least, Sebastian, her tall, dark and handsome boyfriend of almost two years. He was mysterious but had a funny and sensitive side that only she got to see every now and then. She smiled. They were a crazy group, but the crazy is what made her boring, average life so much more interesting.

She sighed, suddenly missing her brother, as she walked through the eerily quiet house, getting ready for school. Her brother, Jonathan, was two and a half years older than her and he was off at college on a full ride football scholarship. He'd been made for that life; the star quarterback and the hottest girlfriend and the best grades. He'd been made to be the star in the spotlight. Clary, on the other hand, could care less if people noticed her. In fact, she liked it better when she was invisible to the world. It gave her the quiet mind to paint and draw and just mind her own business.

She grabbed a cup of plain black coffee on her way out and climbed up into her old beat up jeep. Her parents were loaded and she supposed she could just ask for a nice new car that didn't need any fixing but she liked her old tin bucket. Yes, it had a few kinks, but that's what gave it character.

She pulled into the parking lot, _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_ , blaring loudly from her radio. She cut the engine, cutting _Fall Out Boy_ off mid word and jumped out of the car, locking it behind her, only to be nearly trampled seconds later by none other than Isabelle Lightwood.

"Geez Isabelle," Clary exclaimed. "Trying to take me out or something? I mean, I know you've always been jealous of me, but this seems to be a new low for you," she teased, hugging Isabelle back.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, letting her go. "Oh shut up. I'm allowed to have missed you."

Clary laughed, straightening her shirt. "I missed you too. I'm just teasing." Isabelle winked just as her boyfriend, and Clary's best friend, made an appearance. Clary grinned and ran up to hug him.

"Hey nerd. Long time no see," she laughed, taking a step back. Simone straightened his glasses and fixed her with a stare.

"And whose fault would that be?"

Clary shrugged, looking around, a small smile playing her lips. "Don't know. Couldn't guess," she played lightly.

Her smile grew as a certain dark haired someone came into view. "Sebastian!" She squealed, running and jumping in his arms. He caught her effortlessly, kissing her, and laughed.

"God, I missed you," he said into her curls, squeezing her tightly.

She giggled. "Hopefully not too much." She pulled back just enough to look at his face.

He grinned mischievously. "How about I _show_ you just how much I missed you." Her cheeks flushed with color and she bit her lip. She heard Isabelle make a noise behind them.

"Goodness you two, _get a room_. You make me sick." Her tone was serious but her expression was playful, teasing.

Clary rolled her eyes and backed up, keeping her hand in Sebastian's. "I think that was the bell," she said, ignoring Isabelle's comment. "We should get to class before we're late."

Simon stuck his tongue out. "I think we should ditch. Just all drop out and live on the streets together. Sounds more thrilling than surviving in another year of hell." They all just shook their heads, making their way into the school.

Sebastian placed a quick kiss along Clary's jaw. "See you later, beautiful," he muttered before heading off in the opposite direction for his class. Clary smiled and then blushed once she saw Isabelle watching her.

"Oh shut up. Let's just get to class," Clary said irritably, grabbing her arm and half dragging a laughing Isabelle to their English class.

"I hear the new English teacher's hot," Isabelle said excitedly. "I certainly hope so. Might make English this year so much more entertaining to be in." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Of course that's what you're thinking about."

"What? After last year's old Mr. Aldertree, I could use some hot testosterone." Clary choked on a laugh.

"You're impossible."

"But she's quite right though," said a familiar voice behind them. Clary turned to find a very sparkly Magnus Bane, grinning at them. She smiled back and gave him a quick hug just before they entered the classroom.

"Is she though? I mean, at least with Mr. Aldertree it was easy to pay attention. But let's just say that this new teacher is eye candy. That's not exactly going to be helpful when trying to concentrate on lectures and writing essays now, is it?" She looked at them pointedly.

Isabelle and Magnus glanced at each other silently before bursting out into laughter. Clary looked at them confused.

"What? What did I say?" They continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Isabelle wiped at her eyes. "You're hilarious Clary. Everything you just said was a good joke. I wish I had that written down so I could tell it." Clary glared.

"Just because you don't care if you fail, doesn't mean I don't," she shook her head and sat in her desk without another word. She wouldn't admit this out loud but there was a small part of her that secretly hoped that the new teacher would be some nice eye candy. But she would never tell Isabelle and Magnus that.

The final bell rang, signaling that class would begin and the few stragglers coming into class now would be marked tardy. The classroom filled with chatter, as everyone took their seats next to their friends, catching up on each other's summers and wondering who the new teacher could be.

Five minutes passed and he didn't show up. Then ten. Then fifteen.

Clary sighed and turned to Isabelle and Magnus. "Late on his first day on the job? That's bad form."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You're telling me. I'm starting to wonder if it's worth seeing this new eye candy. Because I'm about to just walk out that door. I have better things to do."

The classroom quieted as people began to seriously wonder where the new teacher could be. And that's when _he_ walked in. He could have been an angel sent from above.

The class went silent instantly as the girls _oohed_ and _aahed_ , and the boys rolled the eyes, sliding down in their seats. Clary even found herself staring in amazement. _Oh lord on high, have mercy_ , she thought. There was no way that this could be their new English teacher. He was probably the most beautiful human being she'd ever seen, with skin that had been sun-kissed to a golden glow and wavy golden hair. But what made it even more amazing, were his eyes. They were the most unusual color she'd ever seen. They were a honey color, almost like sunlight. And you could clearly tell that he was very well muscled under his suit. Overall, he seemed to be glowing. And Clary suddenly found herself comparing him to Sebastian. Where Sebastian was all shadows and pallors, this man was all golden and sunlight and warmth.

Clary found herself mesmerized, unable to look away. He was perfect. Literally the most perfect and most beautiful person to ever walk the earth. She was lost, finding herself looking at his arms and wondering what it would be like to have those arms wrap around her, to have those hands run through her hair and over her face. She kept looking at his mouth, his perfectly plump lips and wondering what it would feel like to have them pressed up against hers. To have that glide over her body-

She shut those thoughts off immediately. He was her _teacher_. She shouldn't have those thoughts anyways since she was dating Sebastian, but especially not about her teacher. That was completely inappropriate.

"Holy hot damn," she heard Isabelle mutter under her breath.

The teacher cleared his throat, looking at the class and smiled sheepishly. On anyone else, it would have looked awkward. But he just managed to look sexy. "Hello class. I apologize for being late. There were a few last minute things to take care of." His voice was like music to her ears. "Anyways, hi," he said again, clearly a little nervous. "My name is Mr. Herondale and I'll be your new English teacher today."

He started introducing himself to the class but Clary zoned out, staring at him. Her fingers itches for her prismacolor pencils and paintbrushes, to paint the beautiful man in front of her. _How was she supposed to concentrate now?_ she wondered. She kept staring at his face, his lips, his hands, his arms, his everything. She kept wondering and fantasizing about him.

She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that they'd been going around the room and introducing themselves and that it was now her turn. And that Mr. Herondale had been saying her name for the past minute.

"Miss Fray?" He asked politely, an eyebrow arched. Clary snapped back to herself.

"What?" She replied, not having heard what had been said. The class laughed.

Mr. Herondale chuckled softly. "We were just introducing ourselves," he repeated, a little smile on his perfect lips.

"Don't worry, Mr. Herondale. It's not you. Clarissa's just always in her own little fantasy world," sneered Kaelie, one of the queen bitches of this school. Clary glared and turned back to the teacher.

"Sorry. Got lost in thought." _Fantasizing about you_ , she added in her head. She smiled apologetically. He waved it away and smiled. She thought she melted just a little inside, as did the rest of the girls in the class. "I'm Clarissa Fray, but everyone just calls me Clary. And…" she tried to think of something about herself. "I'm an artist." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

His smile grew and he nodded. "Impressive. Maybe I'll have you show me some of your work sometime," he said casually before moving on to the next student.

Clary sat frozen, zoning out again. She couldn't help it. And the little butterflies that were in not just her stomach, but every part of her body, didn't help either. She had no idea how she would get through this year of English.

The rest of class went by pretty slowly, with the only bit of homework was a one page essay about ourselves. Easy enough, right? Clary hadn't really paid attention to the requirements, just on Mr. Herondale and her completely inappropriate fantasies about him.

The bell couldn't have come sooner. It was almost a relief when it rang, when class ended, so that Clary could finally concentrate. But she found throughout the rest of the day, it was nearly impossible. Thoughts of Mr. Herondale consumed her thoughts. _Oh boy_ , she thought miserably, thinking back to that first hour English class. She was pretty sure no girl in that class, had left with dry panties. She could be sure of it. This was going to be a _long_ year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Four weeks later..._

Clary took a couple steps back, watching her teacher warily. The classroom was empty now of students, all heading to their second hour. As she should be doing. But she'd stayed behind. Now she was starting to wonder why and if she'd actually gone crazy. Mr. Herondale didn't have a second hour class. It was his 'prep' hour. So they didn't have to worry about being _interrupted_.

Clary bit her lip and looked up to meet the golden eyes of her teacher. She wasn't going to back down. Not now. Yet she couldn't stop herself from backing up as he sauntered towards her, her back slammed up against the wall. She took a deep breath and stared him down, trying not to lose her confidence. "Mr. Herondale-" she started but he stopped her with a finger to her lips. Her body buzzed, wanting him to touch her everywhere.

"Shhh," he said, taking that final step forward.

 _Two days earlier…_

Clary sat at her desk, an incomplete sketch and unfinished English homework, sitting in front of her, unable to concentrate on either. She could proudly say that she wasn't flunking in English. But she also couldn't say that she was passing with flying colors. Usually, in past years, English was one of her best subjects. She'd always been able to keep that A all year round. But that was also when her teacher had been an old and grumpy man, Mr. Aldertree. Now, when her teacher looked like an angel sent from above, taunting her with his every move, sending forbidden fantasies to her mind where they'd fester and grow, she found it very hard to concentrate on what he was teaching in that class.

Mr. Herondale. Her worst nightmare and biggest fantasy. Also her English teacher. The one person in the world she could never have and the one person she wanted. It was a very frustrating situation. He was all she thought about. And what made it worse, was that she had a boyfriend who adored her. But ever since that first day of school, she'd found that she wasn't feeling anything with Sebastian anymore. And she often found herself comparing the two of them. Mr. Herondale to Sebastian.

She knew she was being ridiculous. Like her hot, sexy, golden angel of a teacher would ever fall for someone like her, a short, curly-haired red head who couldn't focus in English class because she was too busy fantasizing about her teacher. And Sebastian was a great guy! Any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

She sighed and put her head down in her hands on her desk, frustrated with herself. She needed a distraction. Something to take her mind off of _Mr. Herondale._ And clearly, trying to draw wasn't what she needed. More than anything, she needed someone to talk to, someone to confide in. Even though she wanted to curl up and die at the thought. Clary bit her lip as she grabbed her phone and texted Isabelle if she could come over. A quick replay said _'Coming!'_ and Clary slumped in her seat, and looked up at the ceiling as she waited patiently for Isabelle to show up.

Ten minutes later and Isabelle let herself in Clary's house, making her way up to her bedroom. "Hey," she said as she walked in.

Clary smiled, turning to face her. "Hey."

Isabelle sat on Clary's bed, moving half finished sketches out of the way and looked at Clary, an eyebrow raised in question. "So what's up?"

Clary shrugged. "I need a distraction. I'm going crazy just sitting in her by myself with nothing to do. I was hoping we could do something…" She finished that sentence hesitantly, knowing that some of Isabelle's ideas of 'fun' were not so appealing to Clary.

Isabelle perked up. "So like shopping?"

Clary hesitated but nodded. "As long as we don't have to go into a million different stores."

Isabelle clapped her hands together. "Yay! And I promise we won't. As long as you do something for me."

Now it was Clary's turn to look confused. "And what's that?"

Isabelle's expression was a mix of excitement and seriousness. "You have to tell me what's bothering you. And don't bother saying nothing," she said before Clary could protest. "I can tell there's something that's eating away at you."

Clary bit her lip and groaned, dreading that particular conversation. "Fine," she ultimately said, standing up to grab her bag and shoes. "Now let's go."

Isabelle got up from Clary's bed excitedly and hurried them to her car.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd ask to go shopping," Isabelle said with a small smile on her face as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Technically, I didn't ask to go shopping. I just said let's do something because I was bored. You're the one who said shopping."

Isabelle shrugged. "Same difference. You suggested the idea in my head."

Clary laughed, shaking her head. "You're impossible."

"I know," Isabelle said, grinning and pulled them into the first shop. Isabelle immediately went to a rack full of dresses as Clary wandered close, looking at the shirts and fancy blouses. She found nothing that really caught her eyes, not that that was surprising.

Isabelle, though, had. Her arms were full of dresses, all styles and lengths, all sequins and satin. "We _have_ to try these on." Clary shook her head, taking a step back.

"Nope. No way. Not doing it." Isabelle pouted.

"Oh come on. Do it for me. Have a little fun." Clary shook her head stubbornly. _"Please!"_ Isabelle begged. "Homecoming is in a couple weeks anyways. We've gotta start planning and looking for dresses!"

Clary folded her arms across her chest. "Who says I'm going to homecoming?" She challenged, meeting Isabelle's stare. Isabelle glared at her, hard. After a moment Clary sighed. "Fine," she finally said, just to make the other girl happy. "But I'm only trying on _one_ dress. So you better make it a good one."

Isabelle squealed and directed Clary in the direction of the fitting rooms. "That's all I was asking for."

In the end, Isabelle had chosen a dark, bottle green dress that came to just above her knees. It was fitted through the chest and hips before flaring out a little. It wasn't too poofy and wasn't too sparkly. In fact, the only sparkle was across the top, outlining the sweetheart neckline. It fit nicely, making what little curves she had, stand out a little more. And the deep green brought out her eyes, making them look brighter and greener. She took a deep breath, smoothing down the delicate feeling material and stepped out of the fitting room to show off for Isabelle.

Isabelle had already changed, wearing a tight, dark red dress that fit her ever curve. It went to the floor and had a long slit up the side, showing much of her leg. It was strapless with a plunging neckline, that exposed much of her skin. It was definitely on the less sparkly side for Isabelle but Clary had to admit, she looked great in it.

"Wow!" Clary gaped. "You look fantastic!"

Isabelle smirked and spun, looking down at herself. "I know. Think Simon will like it?" She asked.

Clary nodded quickly. "Like it? He'll _love_ it. I think he might actually die if he saw you in that." She laughed, thinking of her best friend.

Isabelle smiled. "I think this is the one. I think I'm going to get thi-" she broke off as she looked up at Clary, her eyes widening. "Damn girl. You look _hot_."

Clary tugged self-consciously at the dress. "You think?" She wrinkled her nose, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "You don't think it's too plain? Or…" she trailed off as she saw Isabelle shaking her head.

"No. Definitely not. You look stunning," she gave her a genuine smile. "It looks perfect on you." Isabelle took a step forward and leaned close to whisper in Clary's ear, a mysterious grin on her face. "And I think Mr. Herondale would enjoy it _very_ much."

Clary stepped back, the blood rushing to her face. She looked at Isabelle in horror. "What? Wh…why would you s-say something like that?" She stammered, attempting to keep her cool.

Isabelle giggled and shook her head. "Oh Clary. You really think I hadn't noticed? Come on. You're one of my best friends. And it doesn't help that you're not a pro at hiding things." She shrugged.

Clary looked down, feeling embarrassed. "You're going to say it's wrong…aren't you?"

Isabelle smiled softly and put a hand on her arm, comfortingly. "Clary, why would I do that? I would never." And then she laughed. Clary looked at her in surprise.

"Why are you laughing?" She wondered aloud.

Isabelle shrugged angelically. "And it's me we're talking about. When have I ever shied away from something forbidden?"

They both laughed. "I guess you've got a point there." They both continued to laugh for a few minutes before Clary spoke again, in a more serious tone. "So what should I do? Because I have no idea. And then there's Sebastian to think about…" she trailed off, seeing the look on Isabelle's face.

Isabelle raised a curious eyebrow. "Well, if it was me, I'd forget all about Sebastian. I mean, he's a great guy and all, but come on. He's just not… _it_ , you know?" Clary nodded slowly. "At least not for you. So coming from me, I'd say go for it. And I know it's illegal and all that other forbidden stuff. But that's what makes it exciting and crazy and _hot_. And if it's meant to be, why try and stop it?" She looked at Clary, daring her to disagree.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?" Clary protested.

Isabelle just rolled her eyes. "He does. Trust me. It's completely obvious in class."

Clary looked at her confused. "It is?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yes. Why do you think Kaelie gets so annoyed and teases you in class? Why do you think he defends you when she does tease you?. You're his favorite in class." She smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was completely taken with you."

Clary looked at herself in the mirror, staring back at her in the green dress and smiled. "Maybe you're right," she said softly.

And that was how she found herself in that interesting situation, the following Monday.

 _Monday…_

"Mr. Herondale-" she started but he stopped her with a finger to her lips. Her body buzzed, wanting him to touch her everywhere.

"Shhh," he said, taking that final step forward. They were so close now, nearly touching. Her body ached for his touch, to touch him. She restrained herself. For now. She took another deep breath, their chests touching when she did. His breath caught and he looked down to see how close they were and then back up at her, his eyes staring at her lips.

She swallowed before drawing a wary hand up and trailing her fingers along his arm ever so gently, looking to the side as she did. She was rewarded by the hitch in his breath and a small smile played her lips. His eyes closed, as if in pain. "Do you have…any idea, of what you do to me?" He half whispered, his voice wavering. Her smile grew.

"I'm getting a _very_ clear picture, right now," she replied quietly, trailing her fingers back up his arm, to his chest. She wanted him. Very much. She looked back up to his face, to see that he was watching her, his gaze flicking to her mouth and then back up to her eyes.

He moved closer to her and put her arms on either side of her, caging her in. She bit her lip again, uncertain at where this whole charade was going. He bent closer to her, the tips of their noses touching. They were so close now that she could feel his breath on her face, stirring her hair. Her eyes involuntarily shut, goosebumps rising over her arms. He came ever closer.

"I want to. _So badly,_ " he said, his tone pleading, as if asking her to tell him to. So she did.

"Then kiss me," she said in a low, seductive voice. In this moment, she could tell that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The ghost of a smile painted his lips and he went to close the distance between them. His mouth grazed hers, ever so slightly, before the pounding of a door snapped them out of their daze.

Clary jumped at the sound. "Mr. Herondale?" Came the voice at the door. "Mr. Herondale, I need to speak with you." Clary recognized the voice as the Principals'.

He was staring at her, his golden eyes intense. "We're not done yet," he promised quietly. She smirked and shook her head, escaping from his cage. She walked slowly towards the door.

"I think we are. Thank you for all your help today. It was _much_ appreciated," she said with a wink before leaving an unsuspicious looking principal and a flustered looking Mr. Herondale behind her. She smirked. _Point for me_ , she thought, _zero for him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Weeks passed since their little encounter and they hadn't so much as spoken a work except in passing just to be polite and avoid suspicious. School went on just the same, boring as ever. Occasionally there would be seductive stares or quick, heated glances. Or maybe the occasional graze of his hand against hers or her fingers casually touching his arm.

They needed to be careful. They had almost gotten caught. The only reason why they hadn't was because the door had been locked, and that was already a little suspicious as it was. Luckily, Principal Penhallow didn't notice. Either that or she was too stupid to notice or did notice but brushed it off as a silly and crazy thought. Clary hoped that it was the former and not the latter. And furthermore, though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was embarrassed.

 _Stupid_ , she thought, biting on the end of her pencil. _Stupid of you to lose control like that_ , she chided herself. He was her _teacher!_ She'd always been a good girl, but that day, she'd been on the verge of losing herself. All for her teacher. Thinking back to that day, those few precious minutes, of when they'd both lost control, she could almost say it was worth it. That she'd try it again. That he'd actually felt the _same_. She scoffed silently and rolled her eyes. She'd just imagine Mr. Herondale losing control. It had all been her and he had been too polite and taken aback to do anything to stop it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought miserably.

"Miss Fray?" The sound of her name broke her out of her reverie and she looked up to meet the golden eyes of her teacher, Mr. Herondale. He had an amused but a little annoyed expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow. "Am I boring you, Miss Fray?"

The sound of her name coming out of his mouth send goosebumps over her skin. She shook her head, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. "Uh, n-no. Just, uh…just lost in thought." She shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Mr. Herondale rolled his eyes, struggling to suppress a smile but she saw the hint of one. She looked down at her desk to hide the grin forming on her lips.

Mr. Herondale went on with the lesson, pretending as if nothing happened, as if everything was normal. And for all intents and purposes, it was. Clary sighed and looked at the clock. Still twenty minutes to go. Usually she liked English class, but for some reason, and even Mr. Herondale couldn't save it, but the lesson held no particular interest for her and she couldn't focus on it one bit. Twenty minutes. That's all she had to get through. Just _twenty more minutes._ She sighed again and began doodling on the corner of her paper, occasionally glancing up to look at Mr. Herondale's perfect face.

She hadn't even realized what she'd been doodling until something poked her really hard in her back. She turned quietly to glare at Kaelie, who was glaring back at her, her gaze flicking from her to the doodle on Clary's paper. Clary glanced down at the doodle to realize she'd done a quick but very good sketch of their teacher. Her perfect, golden teacher. She looked back up to glare at Kaelie. "What the hell is your problem?" She hissed quietly.

Kaelie's lips twisted in annoyance and she glanced at Clary's doodle again then back up to meet Clary's emerald green eyes. _If looks could kill,_ Clary thought, _I'd certainly be dead by the look Kaelie's giving me._

"Watch your back _Fray_ ," Kaelie whispered nastily. "Because he's _mine_. And I always get what I want." She gave her a cold stare. "He's mine."

Clary stared at her incredulously and then laughed softly. "You do realize that's illegal right? And you basically just confessed to me, so…" she shrugged, holding back a smirk.

Kaelie opened her mouth to argue but Clary was saved by the bell. Clary rolled her eyes and gathered her things before making her way to the door. Kaelie bumped into her, hard, causing Clary to drop her books. "Don't say I didn't warn you," muttered the blonde girl before hurrying off.

Clary glared daggers at Kaelie before dropping to the ground to pick up her fallen papers, muttering unladylike words as she did so. The class emptied, her friends leaving her behind before a pair of elegant, golden hands appeared in front of her, picking up her textbooks. She glanced up, meeting the eyes of Mr. Herondale. She looked away quickly as they stood up, grabbing her textbooks from him. "Thanks," she muttered, feeling awkward. She couldn't say why, only that there seemed to be an unspoken tension between them, neither knowing how to break it. Only then, did she realize that they were completely alone. "I should be going," she said, moving past him towards the door. She felt his hand grab her arm, stopping her.

"Miss Fray, is something the matter?" Her heart fluttered, hearing him say her name.

She nodded, unable to look at his face. She could feel his gaze on her, burning into her. She cleared her throat. "I'm fine," she managed.

At that, he raised a curious eyebrow. "Then why won't you look at me?"

Clary bit her lip, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, refusing to look at him. She didn't know what would happen if she did.

"Miss Fray, please look at me."

She shook her head, determined not to, staring at the ground instead. She cursed her stubborn self silently. Why couldn't she just look at him? Why couldn't she bring herself to met his gaze?

Mr. Herondale shuffled closer to her, turning slightly. She could now feel his chest against her arm, the warmth radiating from him and it took everything she had not to turn to him and crush herself against him. "Clary," he murmured in a low voice.

 _Damn it,_ she cursed silently. Why'd he have to call her by her first name? Why'd he have to use his damn sexy voice? Unable to help it anymore, she glanced sideways to meet his gaze, but only for a second.

"Clary," he muttered again, moving his grip from her upper arm to wrap around her wrist. "Clary, why won't you look at me?"

She shook her head again and shut her eyes. _Damn_. "Because I don't know what will happen if I do," she admitted. She felt his breath catch.

"Please look at me Clary. _Please_ ," he whispered, that pleading tone driving that stubbornness away. Giving in, she finally looked at him, her pulse quickening as she took him in, how close they were.

He was so much taller, probably close to a foot taller and she had to crane her neck to get a really good look at his face. "Mr. Herondale-" she started. He stopped her with a shake of his head and a finger to her lips, pushing her back until they hit the edge of his desk. She gasped from the impact and the fact that they now stood chest to chest.

"Jace," he whispered simply. A look of confusion passed over her face.

"What?"

"It's my name." He pressed ever closer to her. They were so close now that she could feel every rivet from his pants and every button from his shirt pressing into her skin. She could feel all of him.

He bent down putting his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Call me Jace. Mr. Herondale sounds too formal."

She shivered, his words sending goosebumps over her skin. He began to trail his lips across her jaw; she immediately shut her eyes, leaning her head back. She not so gently set her textbooks on his desk, her hands fluttering to rest on his biceps. _This is so inappropriate,_ she told herself. She quickly found herself not caring though as he began to kiss his way down her neck and across her collarbone, sucking lightly. She suppressed a moan, her fingers digging into his arm. His mouth found its way back up to her jaw, making its way closer to her mouth. The waiting was killing her as he pressed his mouth to the corner of her lips, teasing.

"Mr. Heronda-" she began, silenced as he pressed his mouth to hers.

He pushed her harder against the edge of his desk until they were practically lying on top of it, his body pressed right up against her. He kissed her hard, biting at her bottom lip and she stifled a gasp. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was kissing her teacher. _Her teacher!_ And though she wouldn't admit it out loud, it was everything she had imagined.

She dug her hands into his golden curls, just like she'd wanted to do since the first time she'd ever laid eyes on him, twirling the silky strands around her fingers. His hands her on her waist, his fingers digging into her skin and it should've hurt but she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was him. Mr. Herondale and his hands on her. And it was exciting and exhilarating and dangerous. And the fact that it was so dangerous made it that much more exciting.

He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she let him, both fighting for dominance. It was a swirl of passion, teeth clashing and tongues dancing together and she moaned against him, feeling herself melt under his hands. She pulled slightly on his hair and she felt a growl build, low in his throats and couldn't help but smile under his mouth.

He pulled away and began to kiss his way down her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. She was sure she'd have marks later but she couldn't think about that now. Only of how _good_ it felt. His hands were traveling up and down her back and to her waist, driving her crazy. When his hands finally went to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up, gracing the bare skin of her stomach, it took what was left of her self control to stop his hands. "Mr. Herondale-" she began again but she was stopped as he crushed his mouth back on hers. She melted.

"It's Jace," he murmured against her. "Not Mr. Herondale. _Jace_." He growled a little, as he kissed her, taking back control. She moaned.

"Jace," she whimpered and was rewarded by the catching in his breath.

His hands began their journey again, pulling her shirt up over her stomach, his hands moving around to try and pull it over her head. She stopped him, using whatever strength she had left, gasping for air. "Stop. We…we can't." She opened her eyes for the first time in a few minutes and found him looking at her, a hungry look in his eyes. If it had been anyone else, she would have been terrified. But coming from him, it only made her wish she hadn't stopped him. She wanted him. More than she'd ever wanted anything. And she wanted _all_ of him.

He bent down to suck at the skin just below her ear. "Why?" His breath sent goosebumps over her skin.

"I just…" she paused, distracted. His mouth on her skin was doing wonders of scattering all thoughts in her head. "I can't." _Not yet, anyways_ , she added silently. "We're at school. In your own classroom. The door isn't even locked and anyone could come in and see or could hear us."

He sighed, defeated and nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right," he said, in a slightly professional tone. The slight waver in his voice the only indication. He pulled off her and took her hand, helping her sit up. He looked at her intently, as if trying to see through her. She felt herself blush, not sure of what to say. She was in shock. What just happened?

He chucked slightly, as if he could read her thoughts. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides. It was clear he was arguing with himself in his head. He shook his head and bent closer to reach past her and grabbed a sticky note. He wrote something quickly and then pressed it into her hand when he was done. He put his lips next to her ear, stirring her hair. "I'll see you in class, Miss Fray," he said in a casual, low seductive voice before walking off towards his office. He shut the door behind him without another word.

Clary let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. All that was on it was an address and a phone number. No date, no time. Just a phone number and a place. Nothing else.

She clenched her fist around it tightly and smiled. She guessed she'd be seeing Mr. Herondale later. And she couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Isabelle!" Clary shrieked, hurrying to find her friend. " _Isabelle_!" She found her, sitting at their usual lunch table.

Isabelle looked up startled, as did the rest of the group. It was Alec who spoke, an eyebrow raised concerned. "Everything okay, Clary?"

Clary froze. "Uh…" She looked around the table awkwardly and then nodded quickly, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Everything is just great."

Everyone stared at her, their eyes wide and full of confused concern. Sebastian grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly. She immediately felt a rush of guilt wash over her.

"I just really need to speak to Isabelle."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "So talk."

Clary stared at her friend desperately. " _Alone_ ," she emphasized. "Please. I need…girl stuff."

Isabelle's eyes grew wide with understanding and nodded, getting up from her seat. She pulled Clary's hand from Sebastian's and began to lead her away. "We'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder.

Clary pushed passed other students, out into the hallway and into the an empty bathroom, locking it behind her. She turned to face Isabelle who was staring at her intently.

"Okay, spill," Isabelle demanded. "I can tell it's juicy."

Clary looked at her curiously. "Juicy? Why…why would you say that?" She tried to act inconspicuous, leaning casually against the sink.

Isabelle looked amused. "First, its clearly something that you can only tell me or feel comfortable only telling me. And second, you locked the bathroom door so that no one else could come in, meaning that you don't want anyone walking in and overhearing. That to me, _screams_ juicy."

Clary groaned and put her face in her hands. "Damn, you're good."

"I know," Isabelle shrugged, pleased with herself.

Clary peeked at the other girl through her fingers, biting her lip nervously. "What I'm about to tell you, just promise you won't freak out….in any way."

Isabelle looked excited. " _Ooooh_ , must be _really_ juicy." Clary glared and Isabelle put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I promise I will try not to freak out. I can't promise anything for certain because I don't know if it needs to be freaked out about. But I promise, that I will do my best to keep it to a minimum."

They stared at each other a moment before Clary let out a sigh and nodded. "I guess that's the best I can hope for." She sucked in a nervous breath, her face in her hands. " _IjustkissedMr.Herondale_ ," she muttered quickly.

Isabelle leaned forward, craning her neck to hear. "Huh? What was that? I didn't understand a word you just said."

Clary raised her head to look Isabelle in the eye. "I just kissed Mr. Herondale," she repeated, more slowly this time, enunciating each word. She felt her cheeks begin to burn as Isabelle's eyes widened in shock.

" _What?!_ " Isabelle exclaimed and then covered her mouth, realizing how loud she'd been. "Sorry," she said, quietly and looked carefully at the red-headed girl. "You did what?"

"I kissed Mr. Herondale. Well, he sort of kissed me but anyways, yeah….we kissed." Clary bit her lip, averting her gaze to the ground. She couldn't stand to see the look on Isabelle's face. The shock and disappointment and worst of all, a little bit of excitement.

Minutes passed by without Isabelle saying a word. She just gawked at Clary as if she had never seen her before, much less, been best friends with. "Say something," Clary finally pleaded. "Please. This silence is becoming more awkward every second."

Isabelle nodded, looking as if she was trying to figure out what exactly to say. "I-I just…well, just… _wow_."

Now it was Clary's turn to gawk, her jaw dropping. "Wow?" She asked, incredulous. "That's _all_ you have to say?"

Isabelle laughed, shrugging. "What else would you like me to say? _Oh Clary, how dare you kiss the teacher. How very, very naughty of you._ "

"Is this a joke to you?" Clary snapped. "I just told you something that I'm not even sure how I feel about yet, in confidence and not to mention, _illegal_ , and you laugh and make fun of me?" Now Clary's face was red with anger. "I told you because you're my friend and the only one I could tell about this. If I'd wanted to tell someone to laugh at me, I would've told Simon or Magnus."

Isabelle stopped laughing, her expression becoming sad. "Oh Clary. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I just…it's just a shock to hear it. Especially coming from you. And before you blow up at me, it's not a bad shock. I'm just really surprised. And proud."

"Proud?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah. When I suggested you go for it at the mall, I didn't _actually_ think you'd do it. I meant of it more as a joke. I mean, for me, no, because it's something that I would actually probably do. You?" She shook her head. "Never. You were always the goody two-shoes, always following the rules and never getting detention. Why do you think I never really cared for Sebastian? Because he was safe. When you started dating him, I was happy because you seemed to be happy. Not because I liked him and thought he'd be your fairytale prince but because you seemed happy and that's all that mattered. Sebastian's a good boy, safe, plays by the rules. Just like you. And I guess that's why you guys work. But I never wanted that. I always liked the danger and the risk. But that's also why I liked you, because you were different and you were never one of those girls that liked the typical bad boy in a leather jacket. And I admire you for that. You always knew what you wanted and that was something I had never had or even dreamed of. So hearing you say that you just made out with our _teacher?_ Yeah, that was a bit of a shock. But no, I'm not disappointed or angry with you. I could never be angry with you for doing something that I would do or even something that I had suggested you do. Even if I thought you'd never do it. So yes, I am very proud of you."

Clary stared at her friend in astonishment for several moments and then laughed. "You," she pointed, "are a terrible friend. You know that right?"

Isabelle laughed and shrugged, a smug smile making its way onto her face. "Yeah, but that's what makes me the best."

They laughed together, everything feeling normal, for a couple minutes before it all turned serious. Clary looked at Isabelle, a worried expression in her eyes. "So what do I do now?"

Isabelle strode forward and placed her hands on either of Clary's shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "I don't really have that much expertise in this sort of area but what my gut is telling me to tell you is that…" she paused, looking at Clary with a deep sisterly affection. "Follow your heart," she said simply before drawing Clary in to wrap her arms around her. Clary hugged back fiercely.

"Right," she laughed nervously. "You make it sound so easy."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Saying it and acting on it are two completely different things. I say a lot of things I don't mean."

Now it was Clary's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh stuff it. You always do exactly what you say."

Isabelle was silent in thought for only a second before nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right." They both burst out laughing again.

They turned to leave and as they reached the door to unlock it, Clary grabbed Isabelle's arm. "Thanks. For…not freaking out completely. And everything after."

Isabelle smiled softly. "Of course. That's what friends are for. And more importantly, that's what _girl_ friends are for."

Clary chuckled quietly and reached for the lock but this time, she was stopped by Isabelle. She looked up at her curiously. "What?"

"This weekend is homecoming, right?"

Clary nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. "Yes?"

Isabelle smiled deviously. "You realize what this means? What your next step is?"

Clary became even more confused. "Uh…no?"

Isabelle sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's a school dance which means that there will be chaperones and teachers there. That means there's a pretty good chance that he will be there. Know what that means?"

Clary shook her head, her red curls bouncing.

"That means we have to make you look _irresistible_. So irresistible in fact, that he'll struggle all night to stay away and keep his hands off you. It's perfect!"

Clary sighed, resigned as she opened the bathroom door and walked back out into the world. "You're impossible."

"Yes, but what would you do without me?" Isabelle retorted before bounding off as the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

Clary sucked in a deep, nervous breath, watching Isabelle go. _I can do it,_ she told herself. And as that settled in, a quiet excitement took its place and she smiled. This weekend, she thought, she was taking down a man. And not just any man. _Her teacher._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ** _Homecoming…_**

Clary stepped out of the limo as it stopped in front of the school and nervously tugged on her dress. This all felt like too much, too fast. She could feel her heart racing in her chest, her palms sweaty. She didn't get why she was so nervous. There was every chance that he wasn't here tonight. She was probably stressing herself out over nothing. She willed herself to calm down and gave her boyfriend, Sebastian, a sweet smile as he came around to kiss her cheek.

"Did I mention you looked absolutely breathtaking?" He said, a little breathless, a goofy grin sliding onto his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Only about a hundred times. But I guess it doesn't hurt to hear every now and then," she teased. He only responded by kissing her cheek again and giving her hand a gentle squeeze before leading her inside with the rest of their group.

As they stood in line to have their picture taken, she looked down at herself, the elegant, dark green dress, the little silver flats she wore. The nerves kicked in as she remembered _why_ and _who_ she dressed up for specifically.

 ** _3 hours earlier…_**

 _Smack!_

Clary coughed and blinked powder out of her eyes as Isabelle drew her hand back, a big fluffy makeup brush clutched in her hand, to admire her handiwork. She smiled, seeming pleased with herself and moved behind Clary to place a few stray curls into the delicate knot on top of her head.

"Are you almost done?" Clary questioned, growing impatient. "The boys are going to be here within the next ten minutes!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "And even if they show up within the next thirty seconds, they'll survive. They can wait. And yes, I'm almost done. Just putting the last finishing touches," she said, her expression concentrated as she secured Clary's hair with sparkling pins. "Ta-da!" She finally said, spinning Clary around to look at herself in the mirror.

Clary stared at herself. Isabelle has outdone herself, yet again. "Wow," she breathed. Isabelle nodded, behind her, a smug smile on her face.

"I know."

Clary rolled her eyes, smiling, and pushed Isabelle playfully, getting up from the chair. "Although, I look like nothing compared to you." And indeed she did. Isabelle had always been one of those girls who could look drop dead gorgeous without even trying. But when she did try? Well, she looked like she did tonight, with her hair elegantly curled and draped around her shoulders, her makeup perfect and her red lips very bright. Clary sighed. Oh well, she thought miserably. She'd expected that she'd never be as pretty as Isabelle a long time ago and she was okay with it.

Isabelle waved her compliment away. "Oh pish posh. Go get dressed. Like you said, they'll be here any minute."

Clary grabbed her dress up from the bed and headed into the bathroom to change. She slipped it on carefully before heading back into the bedroom just as Isabelle finished zipping up her dress.

The doorbell rang.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Clary said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Isabelle smirked as she looked at Clary. "What?"

The dark haired girl just shrugged. "Just thinking about how tortuous this night is going to be."

Clary looked at her confused. "How do you mean?"

"In a room, full of other staff and students, Mr. Herondale is going to have to keep his hands to himself. Away from you," she whispered as she headed out of the bedroom, past Clary, to meet the boys.

Clary blushed before following her friend, not daring to say anything.

 ** _Present time…_**

Clary looked around discreetly for a certain blonde, as the group made their way to the dance floor. She had her hand in Sebastian's, jerking back to the present time as she felt his lips flutter against her knuckles. Her green eyes found his dark ones and he gave her a lop-sided smile.

"You okay? You seem distracted, almost nervous."

 _Damn it,_ she cursed silently. She smiled, what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Yeah," she replied. "Just, you know, a little uncomfortable…in this dress. Never been one to like dresses." She laughed softly as he rolled his eyes.

"Well you look beautiful," he kissed her cheek before trying to dance.

Clary laughed, shaking her head. She began to move with Sebastian, telling herself to relax. It was just a school dance, not a talent show in front of the school. She was here with her friends in a beautiful dress with her amazing boyfriend. She smiled. There was nothing to stress over. She let herself go, getting lost in the music.

Two hours later, she was glad that she'd decided to wear flats instead of heels. She could only imagine the pain she'd be feeling with all dancing and moving around she'd been doing. But it was also very hot and sticky in the crowded dance hall. She grabbed Sebastian's arm, leaning close. "I'm going to go grab a drink!" She yelled over the loud music. Sebastian nodded, shimmying away.

Clary rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the crowd towards the refreshments table. Only when she reached the table, did she realize that Simon had followed her. She jumped.

Simon grinned, grabbing a glass of water. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, taking a sip.

She laughed, a hand to her chest as she slowed her heartbeat. "It's fine, just next time, warn me first." She grinned back and took a long sip out of her own glass. She watched Simon glance out towards the dance floor and followed his gaze. She noticed that he was watching Isabelle, dancing with Sebastian. She smiled, turning to her best friend. "You guys seem happy," she observed.

Simon shrugged, throwing his now empty glass away. "Yeah. I mean, I just…I don't…" he ran a hand through his hair, looking deep in thought. "I guess I just don't know how I got so lucky," he smiled goofily. "She's way too good for me but she chose me anyways."

Clary grinned widely, taking Simon's hand. "No. You guys are perfect. You're both lucky." He blushed. "She talks all the time about how much she loves you."

He turned to her, wide-eyed. "She said she loves me?"

Clary cursed herself. "Uh, keep this between you and me?"

He laughed, nodding. "Of course."

They were silent a few moments before Clary leaned closer. "And for the record, yes, she does love you." She was rewarded by a small smile.

"Well you and Sebastian seem happy," he said, turning the subject.

She bit her lip. "Yeah I guess we're—" she broke off as the first slow song of the night came on. "Ooo, slow song. Come on!" She pulled Simon back out onto the dance floor, back to Sebastian and Isabelle.

Simon immediately went for Isabelle, wrapping his arms around her waist, her arms looped around his neck. Clary watched them until Sebastian grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. Her hands immediately went to rest on his chest. _This is safe. This is home._ At least that's what she had to keep telling herself. She put her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her cheek and took a deep breath. She let the music wash over her, feeling safe in Sebastian's arms. They turned, slowly swaying to the beat of the music. She was aware that they weren't the most graceful or that they were being bumped from every which direction, but in that moment, she didn't care. She was where she was needed, where she _should_ be. As they slowly turned again, that's when she saw him. Her golden beauty.

She felt her breath hitch as she stared. Their eyes met. She saw the tightness in his shoulders, his clenched fists as he watched her. She told herself to look away, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was captured, by her golden beauty. He raised a hand in a sort of wave, and smiled slightly. But only she knew that the smile was a façade, hiding the pain beneath. As their eyes locked, the world around them faded away. Time stood still and in that moment, it was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered except them. And in that moment, she knew.

She was jostled out of her trance as the song ended and Isabelle was shaking her. She looked away from her golden beauty and into Isabelle's eyes. "What?" She asked, confused.

Isabelle sighed, looking annoyed. "The after party, remember? You said a week ago, we could use your house." At Clary's blank expression, she bit her lip, clearly worried. "Oh god, you forgot didn't you?"

"Uh…" Clary smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Got lost in the moment."

Isabelle put her face in her hands as Simon rubbed her back. "What am I going to do? I already texted the whole school to meet there after the dance."

Clary looked at her friend, a sorry expression on her face. "It's fine. My parents are still away on business. We can still use my house." She patted Isabelle's arm awkwardly. "It's all good. Don't sweat it."

Isabelle immediately perked up. "Good, because I already have all the stuff in the car. So let's go and get set up before people really start leaving." She hurried towards the door, Simon in tow.

Clary and Sebastian laughed and made their way to follow. She chanced one more look and saw that he wasn't there anymore. She frowned but didn't have time to look as Sebastian pulled her away.

 ** _At the after party…_**

Clary pushed her way through the giant crowd of people in her living room, trying to make it to the kitchen. When Isabelle had told her that she'd texted the whole school, she hadn't actually thought that the whole school would show up. But she was pretty sure, as she pushed her way through the throng, that the whole school was in her house. And she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Isabelle!" She yelled over the music, finally making it to the kitchen. " _Isabelle_!" She grabbed the other girl's arm, causing Isabelle to jump.

Isabelle put a hand to her chest. "Geez, let a girl know first before just grabbing her. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Clary rolled her eyes.

"When you said that you'd texted the whole school, I didn't realize you'd meant _the whole school_!" She yelled over the music.

Isabelle looked confused. "Why would I say something if I didn't mean it? Of course I meant the whole school. I never exaggerate," she clarified before turning away, jumping along to the blaring music.

Clary sighed, walking away to grab herself a glass of water. She really hoped that they didn't get the cops called on them. She wasn't sure how she'd talk her way out of that awkward conversation with her parents.

She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with water, downing almost the whole glass in one sip. She leaned back against the counter, watching the relentless teenagers getting drunk and high off their asses. "Oh boy," she muttered. If the cops got called, they were all screwed. She was about to fill it up again when Sebastian appeared beside her, looking sweaty, his cheeks flushed from the heat. She looked at him hard. "Have you been drinking?" She questioned.

He smiled. "Maybe a little. But I'm not too drunk." She looked at him questioningly.

"Uh huh," was all she said though. At some point, throughout the night, his tie and jacket had been discarded, although she couldn't blame him with how hot it was inside. He grabbed her hand and held up a red cup in front of her.

"Here. For you."

She shook her head. "No thank you. I'd like to stay sober tonight."

He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "One glass isn't going to get you drunk. It'll just get you into the party mode."

Clary folded her arms, looking at him. "And how many glasses have you had?"

He looked up to the ceiling, trying to recount. "Two. Only two. This would be my third but I'm offering it to you. So take it or I'm going to have three glasses."

She sighed, rolling her eyes and took the glass, more to just shut him up over anything else. She tipped it back and downed the contents quickly. She immediately felt the effects, a slight buzzing in her veins. Sebastian was right. One glass wouldn't kill her or even get her super drunk. It was just enough. She smiled at her boyfriend and threw the cup behind her before dragging him out into the party.

Once they got out into then floor, Clary grabbed his hands and set them on her waist, pulling him closer. She pressed herself, flush against him, her hands snaking around his neck. She let herself get lost in the music, in Sebastian. She pressed herself even closer and felt his pulse jump. She smiled and pulled his face towards hers. His lips met hers. Her mouth opened under his as his tongue swept across her bottom lip; she shivered, pressing closer. As the kids took a more passionate turn, they got bumped and Clary broke away, breathing hard. Sebastian grinned down at her and took her hand, leading her away from the party and up the stairs, towards her bedroom. Under other circumstances, she would have protested but with the buzz of alcohol in her veins, she didn't.

He opened her bedroom door, pulling her into the room after him and as soon as the door shut behind him, they crashed into each other. His lips met hers, hot and hungry. It wasn't like it had been downstairs. Now it felt as if they were trying to devour each other. She nipped at his bottom lip and heard him suck in his breath, a low sound coming from the back of his throat. She slid her hands from around his neck, down the front of his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one until it hung off his shoulders. She pushed it off him until it hit the floor, her hands mapping out his body. He moved his mouth away from hers, kissing her jaw, her neck, sucking on the soft skin under her ear. She let her head fall back at the feeling, a small moan escaping her lips. His hands slid down under her thighs and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed. He set her down softly, sliding his body ups hers. She gasped at the sensation, digging her hands in his air as his mouth reclaimed hers. She moaned against his lips, his hands making her body move in ways she didn't know possible. His fingers found the zipper on her dress and began to slowly unzip in, sucking at the skin on her throat. She sucked in a deep breath, her eyes squeezed shut. But it wasn't Sebastian who she saw. It was her golden beauty. Her teacher. Mr. Herondale.

She froze. Sebastian didn't seem to notice as he finished unzipping her dress and started to move it down her body. "Stop," she said, her voice wavering. When he didn't stop, she pushed him off.

"What the hell?" He said, a look of annoyance in his eyes.

Clary stared, breathing hard and in that moment, she knew she couldn't do this any longer. She pulled up her dress back on and zipped it up. "I'm sorry. I…I can't," she said, an apologetic look in her eyes before dashing out her bedroom. When she reached the front entryway, she found her bag lying on top of her shoes. Without being noticed by anyone else, she grabbed her bag and slid on her shoes, rushing out the door and to her car. She knew she probably shouldn't be driving in her condition but in that moment she didn't care. Only one thing mattered.

She put the key in the ignition and started her car up, pulling out the little piece of paper that she'd hidden between her phone and phone case. She went to text the number but hesitated. She bit her lip, her finger hovering over the send button and decided against it. Instead, she entered the address into her phone before taking off down the street. _She was crazy_ , she told herself and in that moment, she was grateful she'd had a little bit to drink because if she hadn't, she'd probably still be in that bedroom with Sebastian, too scared to take the risk.

She pulled up to a fancy apartment complex and parked across the street in a neighborhood to make sure she wouldn't get towed and killed the engine. She took a deep breath before getting out of her car and making her way inside the building. It didn't take her long to find the right apartment and with one final look in the mirror down the hall, she knocked on the door, waiting with baited breath.

A minute later, the door opened. Mr. Herondale stood, in only his pajama bottoms. A confused look crossed his face as he took her in. _All_ of her. His face flushed with color.

" _Clary?"_

She smiled, suddenly shy and waved.

"Hi."


End file.
